


A Token of Affection

by frith_in_thorns



Series: Free of Surface Ties [15]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Feast of the Exceptional Rose, Friendship, Gen, Surprising Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/pseuds/frith_in_thorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sends tokens of friendship and affection at the Feast of the Exceptional Rose. Eccentricity is valued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Token of Affection

The box contained a cat. It stared up at Peter when he lifted off the lid, and yawned disdainfully. It was fully-grown, lean but not hungry-looking.

It was also painted bright pink.

"Well?" the cat said, after a moment. "You're supposed to feed me now. For luck."

"I don't recall hearing that one," Peter said.

The cat leapt delicately onto the kitchen table. Peter was relieved to see that the pink paint was apparently not the sort that rubbed off at the slightest provocation. "Why don't _you_ try being painted this colour and sitting in a box for hours, and then see how hungry you are."

Well, it had a fair point. Peter poured it a saucer of milk. "Who are you from?" he asked.

"It would be very rude of me to divulge their name. Surely even you know that much."

"What do you mean, _even me_?"

The cat responded with a feline shrug, and resumed lapping up the milk.

El arrived home at that moment. "Hi, hon," she called, appearing around the door. "Oh, what a lovely cat!"

The cat preened.

"It's a bit more sarcastic than I'd have expected from a Rose-gift," Peter said.

El ignored him, and stroked the cat under its chin. "How thoughtful of Neal," she said, beaming.

"How do you know it's from Neal?" Peter asked.

"How many people do you know who could persuade this cat to allow itself to be painted pink?"

"Ah," Peter said. "That's a very good point."

"We don't do it for free," the cat interrupted, sounding like it thought its reputation was at risk.

"I should hope not," El told it. "You wouldn't want to let yourself be exploited like that."

The cat purred approvingly. "Your friend said I'd like you."

"What about me?" Peter asked, a little indignantly.

The cat sniffed. It was amazing how much disdain it managed to put into the gesture.

Peter opened his mouth to protest, but El frowned him into silence. "I'd like to hear more about your business arrangements. Do you have a union?"


End file.
